Free Fallin
by ansleyylovesyouu
Summary: One shot this made me cry... song's by John Mayer. if you don't like the pairing u can imagine anybody with this. Taking any request for a oneshot! review!
1. Chapter 1

_She's a good girl, loves her mama  
Loves Jesus and America too  
Shes a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis  
Loves horses and her boyfriend too_

She's always been a good girl who has always said her mom was her hero no matter what happened. She loves to go to church with her best friend Claire before they left to go shopping after. Shes always been secretly in love with Elvis but nobody knows except me and Claire. She considers this her deepest secret and if anybody found out they would be ruined. She would personally make our lives hell. But I wouldn't do that cause shes my better half. She loves Brownie, the one horse that she could tell anything to, that she doesn't even tell me. She especially loves me, Derrick Luke Harrington. I know this cause she always wrote my initials on her hand when she was bored.

_It's a long day living in reseda  
There's a freeway running' through the yard  
And I'm a bad boy 'cause I don't even miss her  
I'm a bad boy for breaking her heart_

Its summer now and I'm off visiting my grandparents for a month. There's a highway leading back to Westchester practically in their front yard. They took my car away that I got last month for my 16th birthday. But, I don't miss her and when she invites me for video chat with the others I just simply push ignore. Josh and Cam say that this breaks her heart. They also say that she's not even leaving her room and crying herself to sleep.I'm just a bad boy.

_And I'm free, free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'_

I'm free fallin' not caring what she says at all. I finally realized that she is the one and I don't care what Dylan says about how we belong. I only belong with Massie. I'm free fallin with the girl of my life. I officially love her.

_All the vampires walkin' through the valley  
Move west down ventura boulevard  
And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
All the good girls are home with broken hearts_

All the vampires that scared her and made her come over to my house during the middle of the night, I thanked. I thanked them because they made her spend time with me, so she wouldn't be scared. All my friends stand around the tree hoping to get one of the PC as a girlfriend. They of course were only interested in me. I could care less about them except Massie.

_And I'm free, free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'  
Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm  
Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm_

Yea, I'm free fallin with the girl of my dreams, watching everybody else get broken hearted, while were just sitting here on cloud nine. Ga, I would take a bullet for this girl any day anytime.

_I wanna glide down over mulholland  
I wanna write her name in the sky  
Gonna free fall out into nothin'  
Gonna leave this world for a while_

I wanna take her anywhere just to see her beautiful pretty smile light up my world. I want to take a pen and write MJB in the sky. I want to take her and just sit back and relax with her. Leave this place for a while and take her to her favorite place, Aspen.

_And I'm free, free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'_

_I found the girl of my dreams, and nobody can't tell me I haven't. I think shes the one for me, and only me.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

So, I know I have told you guys that I would be updating on Saturday, well that was 2 days ago, and no new chapters went up. But, I did put up a song-fic on Friday Night, and I also put another song-fic up Sunday.

The Sunday song-fic, I hate and It's a disgrace to all mankind… Plus, I know I rushed it at the end but You guys have no idea how bad I wanted that story to end. I was working on it for at least Friday Night. Infact, that's ALL I worked on Saturday. It may not seem like it, but it's true.

So, here's where I stand on my stories;

Cowboy Take Me Away; I am working on it, I promise you that. If you just started reading it since it's been restarted, I hope you enjoy it. But, to whom have read it before I restarted it, I hope it's a little better. I'm also not rushing to finish this story, like all my other complete failure stories I have piled up on my old computer. Also, I don't have that many reviews, but the reviews I do get are encouraging. Also, don't HATE me… but I am going on a little HIATUS on everything…. It's now summer break and I don't want to spend almost my entire summer on the computer trying to update. I'll try to update everything this week, and then return once I get back from my trip in a month. Eek, yeah it's a long time, but hey I have to enjoy my summer vacation don't I?

A twist in my story; So, I'm also probably going to Restart…. On this also? I think soo (:

Infact, I have no decided while typing this explanation, that Im going to erase all of my 7th grade horrible trash stuff, and I might even erase my song-fics and restart, so I'll actually feel pleased with my writing, and maybe I won't have nightmares every now and then like I sometimes have, about Readers coming through my computer and attacking me, since my writing is horrible.

I am a good writer, when I don't have to plan things out, like in class when we have writing assignments, I free-write going into this assignment with nothing expected. I let my heart pour out into the paper. Did, I mention I failed my state writing test? Yeah, I bet you guys aren't surprised since of how my horrible writing is on here. But, the reason why I failed it? They picked what we had to write about, and I fail at that plus it was a BOY topic… sorry, but I'm clearly a girl with a girl mind, My mind doesn't transfer over into a Boy just for this one little topic. Also, it's because I refused to do a bubble map , what are those things called? Since I thought I nailed my writing thing. Guess not.

But, back to topic; I'm going to probably start erasing everything on my account and restart… I'll Leave Cowboy Take Me Away , since that is going good.

Sorry, sorry for my little ramble every now and then… But please don't hate me! But, if you do want to express your feelings towards me about how suckish my stories are, or how you feel on my decision let me know… it won't hurt my feelings, I promise!

-Ansley (:


End file.
